


The Nine Tailed Heroine: Yōko

by SleeplessGayness



Series: Fem!ANBU!Naruto BNHA Crossover [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Adopted Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dadzawa, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Depressed Uzumaki Naruto, Female Todoroki Shouto, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku has the Eight Gates, Multi, Naruto has the Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto has the Sharingan, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi Has One for All Quirk, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Uzumaki Naruto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Redemption, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Has All For One Quirk, Uzumaki Naruto Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, redeemed villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessGayness/pseuds/SleeplessGayness
Summary: Uzumaki Natsuki. A strong willed girl with a mysterious past and a powerful quirk. No one would think she had anything in common with the shy and quirkless Midoriya Izuku. But then again no one has ever truly know her.Together with her best friend and brother figure, Natsuki strives to become the strongest hero the world has ever seen. And maybe confront her past along the way.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Uzumaki Naruto, Bakugou Katsuki/Uzumaki Naruto, Eri (My Hero Academia) & Uzumaki Naruto, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Kirishima Eijirou/Uzumaki Naruto, Midoriya Izuku & Uzumaki Naruto, Shinsou Hitoshi & Uzumaki Naruto, Tokage Setsuna/Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto & Bakusquad, Uzumaki Naruto & Class 1-A(My Hero Academia), Uzumaki Naruto & Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), Uzumaki Naruto & Dekusquad, Uzumaki Naruto & Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Uzumaki Naruto & Todoroki Rei, Uzumaki Naruto & Wild Wild Pussycats (My Hero Academia), Uzumaki Naruto & Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: Fem!ANBU!Naruto BNHA Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688365
Comments: 30
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmmm. I'm hungry."

Natsuki sighed as she walked around Musutafu, one of the many cities in Japan. She wore an orange jacket, a blue shirt, black tights, and black shoes. Her long blonde hair a pulled into two twin pigtails.

Being an orphan all her life Natsuki was no stranger to being hungry and she had starved on multiple occasions when she was younger. Now she managed to find small amounts of work to do for money for necessities.

"Hmmm. I could go to that one soup kitchen again," Natsuki hummed.

At first glance no one would expect Natsuki to be a street orphan. She took good care of herself and ate enough food to keep her healthy. She made sure to keep her clothes clean and to brush her teeth. She looked like a normal thirteen year old girl. Or at least as normal as you can get in this world.

 _'Quirks. A phenomena that occurred about two hundred years ago when a child began emitting light from its body,'_ Natsuki thought. _'Currently only a small percentage of the world lacks a quirk. The development of quirks also seems to have caused a halt in technological advances that aren't hero related.'_

The public library had been a lot of help with learning considering Natsuki wasn't enrolled in any school. She would guess that if quirks hadn't developed then there would be flying cars and much more.

_'People can be so close minded.'_

Natsuki raised her arms up and stretched out.

"I hope they have ramen at the soup kitchen," Natsuki said.

Natsuki stopped in front of a school. She titled her head and smirked.

"I could use some water. They probably have a water fountain out back."

She jogged to the back of the school. There were hardly any kids around except for a few who were on their phones.

"Water fountain, water fountain, water foun-eh?!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a kid on the roof of the school. He was standing on the edge and his green hair shook. The boy had tears in his green eyes as he looked down at the ground below him.

_'Is he about to-?'_

She didn't have time to finish the thought before the boy jumped forward and began falling. Faster than she could blink she jumped up and wrapped one of her arms around the boy's abdomen. She forced him back onto the roof and landed in front of him. The boy landed on his butt and looked up at her in shock.

"W-w-why d-did y-you h-h-help me?" The boy stuttered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Natsuki asked.

Something seemed to dawn on the boy as he looked down.

"I...I'm quirkless," the boy said.

Natsuki tilted her head in confusion.

"So?" Natsuki questioned.

The boy's head snapped towards her, eyes wide with shock.

"You...you don't care?" The boy asked. "B-but I'm not special! I'm useless! I-!"

"Shut up!" Natsuki snapped. "How can you say those things about yourself? You might be quirkless but you sure as hell aren't useless! Don't you have a dream or something you want to do with your life?!"

There was a long silence. The boy once again avoided her gaze and shrunk into himself. He blushed slightly at the question and shook.

"I want...to be a hero," the boy said. "To...to make people smile and feel safe you know? But I don't have a quirk. It's impossible for me to be a hero."

The boy waited for the girl to agree with the statement and tell him to be realistic but it never came.

"That's stupid. Who's to say quirkless people can't be heroes? To be a hero you only need two things. The desire to help people and the desire to get stronger so you can protect everyone," Natsuki said.

"You really believe that?" The boy asked softly.

"I don't just believe it. I know it," Natsuki said before reaching her hand out to him. "I've been training for years with and without my quirk. I'm going to be the strongest hero ever."

The boy stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Can you help me? I-I want to become stronger as well. I want to be a hero," the boy said.

The only reply he got was a smirk, a hand offering to help him up and her name.

"I'm Uzumaki Natsuki."

"I'm M-Midoriya Izuku," the boy replied slowly as he took her hand.

Natsuki hefted Izuku to his feet and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're doing great Izuku," Natsuki said. "It's only been a month but you can tell your getting stronger. Think you could handle another few pounds for your weights?"

Izuku took a drink of water and smiled at her. Natsuki had told him to get some leg and arm weights to help build his strength and speed.

"Yeah. Mine don't even feel like they're even there anymore," Izuku nodded. "We could head by my house and pick up some."

"Alright. We'll add to you current exercises depending on how well you do with five extra pounds," Natsuki said. "So how was schoo-!"

"DEKU!"

Natsuki and Izuku jumped at the loud and angry voice. They turned to see a spiky haired ash blond boy stomping towards them. The boy had explosions going off in his left hand and he glared at Izuku. Following close behind were two other boys with black and brown hair.

"Deku!" The blond boy snapped. "You've been avoiding me."

"K-k-Kacchan!" Izuku stuttered.

"Just where the fuck have you been bastard?" The blond asked.

"And who's that girl?" The black haired boy asked. "Why's someone as pretty as her hanging around a loser like you?"

Natsuki glared at them and scoffed.

"I'm hanging out with him because I want to," Natsuki sneered. "We're training."

"Training for what?" The blond asked. "Are you still trying to become a hero Deku? You don't stand a chance you useless nerd!"

"And what if he is? It's none of you're fucking business!" Natsuki hissed.

Natsuki's reply shocked the three boys.

"She stood up to Katsuki."

"Damn. No one ever stands up to him."

Katsuki stepped forward and glared at her.

"What the fuck was that?" Katsuki growled. "I can say whatever the fuck I want to the fucking deku. He's nothing but a useless fuck so stay out of it you stupid bitch!"

Katsuki swung at Natsuki who scoffed and caught his hand before pushing it away.

"Izuku is not useless," Natsuki snapped. "And he is not a deku. So why don't you shut the fuck up and leave us alone you pissed off pomeranian!"

Natsuki reeled back her hand before clenching it into a fist. It flew forward and connected with Katsuki's face with enough force to send him flying back.

"I don't care if Izuku is quirkless," Natsuki snarled. "He's my friend and I'll always stand up for him. And if Izuku can't become a hero what makes you think you can? You couldn't even block my punch. You must have a small penis."

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Come on Izuku," Natuski said, walking away.

Izuku jumped. The whole situation had taken him by surprise. He glanced at Katsuki, who was sputtering and nursing his now bloody nose, before following Natsuki.

===

"So? How long has he been bullying you?"

_'Why am I getting so worked up over this? I usually have better control over my emotions?'_

Natsuki looked Izuku from across his bedroom. They had been sitting in silence for about ten minutes before she broke it.

"He's not bullying me!" Izuku protested.

"Then what was that back there?" Natsuki demanded. "Deku? Someone who can't do anything? That's bullying."

"K-kacchan's just messing around," Izuku insisted. "Besides he didn't even use his quirk this time."

Natsuki looked at Izuku with wide eyes.

"He used his quirk on you?" Natsuki asked. "He used explosions on you?"

Izuku, realizing that he had slipped up, waved his hand frantically.

"It's not like that! I never had to go to the hospital! Everything could be treated at home!" Izuku told her.

"And that makes is better?" Natsuki asked. "God I can't believe I used to think like this."

Izuku stopped panicking and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Like what?" Izuku questioned.

Natsuki looked down at her hands as she thought about the past. Konoha. The very source of her suffering. ANBU. The faction she was forced into. Team 7. The people who had betrayed her.

"I wasn't well liked where I grew up," Natsuki whispered. "People hurt me mover and over again."

_'And I deserved it. At least now I do.'_

The beatings. The starvation. The neglect. The attempted _rapes_. It never ended.

"Izuku I don't want you to turn out like me," Natsuki told him. "When people hurt you for something that is not your fault there is no excuse for their actions. Did you know that what he was doing to you is illegal? He's abusing you Izuku. And no matter how much you deny it. It's the truth."

_'But it's different for me. I'm a monster. I killed so many people.'_

"I-I just don't know what else to do," Izuku mumbled. "He was my only friend even before they got their quirks."

"Well now you have me as your friend," Natsuki said. "And as your friend I'm telling you that you need to stand up for yourself."

"But Kacc-Katsuki's a lot stronger than me," Izuku said.

"Then I'll fight for you until you can fight for yourself," Natsuki replied.

_'She really cares,'_ Izuku thought before laughing out loud.

"Thank you," Izuku said. "Thank you, Natsuki."

"It's no problem," Natsuki said with a smile. "Now what do you want to do? I think today is a good day to take a break from training."

"Well what time do you have to be back at the orphanage?" Izuku asked. "My mom can drop you off later."

Natsuki scratched the back of her head.

"I...I don't live in the orphanage Izuku. I live wherever."

By the time she finished speaking Izuku was already at the door.

"As your friend I refuse to let you sleep outside," Izuku said. "So come on. We're going to talk to my mom."

Natsuki gaped at him for a moment before cracking a small smile and following him.

She should have known Izuku was too nice to let her live on the streets. He was just like her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Izu, hurry up or we'll be late for school!"

"I'm literally right behind you Suki!"

Natsuki and Izuku raced through the streets wildly. Both of them had grown over the years. Natsuki stood at 5'5" with a toned body and a D-cup sized chest. She no longer wore two pigtails and now had her hair tied back into a single ponytail. Izuku stood at 5'9" and had grown a lot of muscle.

"And we need to move faster!" Natsuki shouted back at him. "Let's take the rooftops."

They ran into an alleyway before jumping onto a roof. Izuku's training had taken him far. Now jumping from building to building at extremely high speeds something he could do with ease.

"Next time we wait until after school to check out a new hero," Natsuki said.

"Agreed," Izuku nodded.

Now that no one was in their way they moved much faster. Soon enough they were sitting in their first period classroom. Their teacher held a stack of papers in front of him and looked over them.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future," the teacher said. "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but...you're all...pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

Most of the class cheered and started flaunting their quirks as the teacher threw the papers in the air. Natsuki and Izuku simply smirked at each other while Katsuki leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!" The teacher scolded them.

"Teach!" Katsuki called. "Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!"

Natsuki and Izuku rolled their eyes while the rest of their classmates glared at Katsuki.

"You all should shut up like the extras you are!" Katsuki shouted.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" The teacher asked.

This caught the class by surprise.

"U.A.? That national school?!"

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!"

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Katsuki said as he jumped up onto his desk. "I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Hmm. Uzumaki and Midoriya are trying for U.A. too right."

The class went silent and they looked back at the two friends. It was no secret that Izuku was one of the school's strongest despite the lack of a quirk and Natsuki was his rival. Years of training helped him become one of the strongest in the school but he was still no where near her level. But he wasn't going to give up. Not until they we're equal in strength.

Katsuki slowly looked back at Natsuki and Izuku.

"You two better no apply to U.A.," Katsuki snarled. "I'm the only one in this shitty school who's getting into U.A.!"

"Well here's a newsflash Katsuki. We aced the mock test too," Natsuki replied.

"And we're getting into U.A. weather you like it or not," Izuku added.

Katsuki growled slightly but backed down. He wasn't stupid enough to fight in the middle of class. With a huff he faced forward and glared.

Natsuki and Izuku snickered and began focusing on the teacher.

===

"So you up for a spar?"

"Sure! I've got a new move I want to test out. But my Mom wants us to go grocery shopping before we get home."

"We can split up an-," Natsuki's sentence was cut off by an all to familiar voice.

"Deku. Fox Face. We're not done talking."

"What do you want Dickless?" Natsuki asked with a sigh.

Katsuki glared harder at her while his two lackeys shifted nervously. Natsuki didn't start trouble but she wasn't afraid to defend herself. Neither wanted to face their whisker faced girls wrath and, by association, Izuku's.

"Don't sign up for U.A.," Katsuki ordered.

"Not happening," Natsuki replied immediately.

Katsuki shook with rage. God this girl was infuriating.

"I can see _you_ making it into U.A., Fox Face," Katsuki spat. "But, Deku will never get in. He's just a useless fuck."

Izuku narrowed his eyes at Katsuki and tensed. If he wanted to fight then so be it.

_'I really have changed haven't I?'_ Izuku thought absentmindedly.

"The only way he'll get into U.A. is if he has a quirk. Which he never will," Katsuki said. "But there is another way."

This time it was Natsuki who narrowed her eyes.

"If he really wants to be a hero he can pray he'll get a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"

The moment the words left Katsuki's mouth he found himself on his knees, struggling to breath. Terror flooded his mind and he was frozen to the ground. He faintly heard the sound of his two lackeys hitting the ground.

Slowly he managed to look up at Natsuki. Her hair cast a shadow of her blue eyes giving her a terrifying look. Izuku stood behind her, tense but still able to move freely.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Natsuki asked. "You just instigated suicide. He used to be your friend and you treat him like dirt. You act like a villain. You're scum."

She kneeled down and looked him on the eye. Her eyes were usually emotionless when dealing with anyone except for Izuku, Inko, and his own parents. But this time they were different. They were cold and harsh, like a war veteran. It was a look that told him she could kill him with no remorse at any time. And she would feel nothing of it.

"If you ever say anything like that to anyone ever again then I will make sure you never become a hero," Natsuki said. "I've put up with a ton of bullshit throughout my life but I refuse to let my friend be treated like that."

The feeling was gone as soon as it came and Katsuki breathed deeply. His hands fell against the ground as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't help but finch when Natsuki walked past him silently. Izuku stared at him for a moment before going after his best friend.

_'New best friend,'_ Katsuki thought.

Soon enough the sound of footsteps faded and with the two behind still knocked out Katsuki was left with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku looked at Natsuki worriedly. He had never seen her this angry. Not even the time when some kid insulted ramen compared to this. But he understood. After all her life was far less than pleasant.

_'How could anyone do that to a child?'_ Izuku thought. 'She suffered so much.'

Izuku had a reaction similar to Natsuki's current mood when he found out about Natsuki's past. He had never cursed so much in his life.

"Natsuki it's okay. His words don't mean anything to me," Izuku told her.

"He still shouldn't have said what he did," Natsuki hissed. "Does he know what it feels like to feel not good enough? To be useless? To feel...unwanted?"

Izuku remained silent, giving his sister figure enough time to shake away the dark thoughts. They stopped walking under a bridge.

"We're fourteen Izuku. I've been here for a year, almost two. Everything is so different yet at the same time it's just like it was there," Natsuki said.

Natsuki was about to continue before she sharply turned around and glared at the manhole that was a few feet behind her best friend. Izuku quickly did the same and back away. Suddenly the manhole cover was shot into the air by a slimy green sludge.

"It's a villain!" Natsuki cursed.

Sure enough the sludge had two eyes and a mouth. The villain eyed both of them carefully.

"Two medium-sized invisibility cloaks....," the villain trailer off before attacking.

Izuku and Natsuki quickly jumped back, avoiding the sludge.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Natsuki shouted.

Ten clones of Natsuki sprang into action.

"Attack it's eyes! It's eyes and mouth are the only opening!" Izuku yelled.

The clones immediately picked up multiple rocks from the ground and flung them at the sludge villain with amazing accuracy.

"Shit! You stupid bitch!" The sludge villain yelled as a rock hit him in the eye.

"How do we contain it?" Natsuki asked herself.

Luckily for her she didn't have to think long. Sensing an overwhelming presence coming up from behind she turned around and a smile quickly sprouted on her face.

_'All Might.'_

" **TEXAS SMASH**!"

Natsuki's clones dispelled and Izuku looked on in awe as All Might punched the villain. It wasn't long before the sludge villain was defeated.

"Wow! It's really All Might!" Izuku exclaimed. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Izuku scrambled to pull out his book from his backpack. All Might turned to the green haired boy and smiled even wider.

"Of course young man!" All Might agreed before taking the book and flipping it open.

The No.1 hero wrote his name across two pages before handing it back.

"You both handled yourselves well against that villain. Good job!" All Might told them.

All Might then raised his hand to reveal a water bottle that had a green sludge inside.

"As you can see I have to turn him into the police. I'm sure you both would make amazing pro heroes thought."

_'He sounds so weird,'_ Natsuki thought, giggling silently.

"W-wait!" Izuku said as he made his way over to the pro hero. "Can I ask you somethi-AHHH!"

Natsuki's eyes widened as the pro hero launched into the air with Izuku on his leg. She also noticed the water bottle with the sludge villain inside of it had fallen out of All Might's pocket.

"Come on Slimy, I've got to go get my friend," Natsuki said, picking up the bottle. "Haven't had to go this fast in a while."

===

Izuku looked down at the city, hundreds of feet below him, and paled. All Might looked back at him with a shocked face.

"Get off!" The pro shouted.

Izuku suddenly felt the urge to slap the man.

"If I do that I'll die!" Izuku replied.

"Oh. Give me a moment."

Izuku's eye would have twitched if his eyelids weren't being forced open by the wind. All Might landed on top of a building and Izuku scrambled off of him, sighing in relief.

"Next time pay attention!" Izuku screamed. "Oh god I thought I was going to die!"

"I agree!"

Natsuki ran up from the side of the building and landed next to Izuku.

"Are you alright Izuku?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Izuku nodded.

Izuku turned to look at his favorite hero.

"I really have to go," All Might told them.

"I know, I know, being a hero is super tasking," Izuku said. "But I just have one question."

"No I-."

"Do you think that someone who is quirkless can become a hero?"

*HHHHIIISSSSS*


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh?!"

Natsuki and Izuku watched as All Might seemed to deflate right in front of them until all that was left was a skeleton with skin and blond hair.

"What happened to All Might?" Izuku asked.

"I-ACK!" Blood flew from the skeleton's mouth.

All Might looked at them and sighed

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and try to hold their buff?" All Might asked. "I'm like that."

"Only to an extreme level," Natsuki added.

"But...how?" Izuku asked.

All Might lifted his shirt to reveal a hideous scar. It looked as if his stomach was twisted by a giant drill coated in poison.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow while Izuku gagged slightly.

"Pretty gross, right? I got this from a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed," All Might said. "I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out and it can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like."

_'Is he really stupid enough to tell this to two teenagers her just met?'_ Natsuki asked herself.

"No way..." Izuku gasped. "Five years ago? So does that mean it was the fight with Toxic chainsaw?"

Natsuki immediately denied it.

"While by the looks on the scar it would make sense it would have been common knowledge if he was injured this bad," Natsuki said. "And according to reports he was up and at it soon after that fight."

"Wow, you know you're stuff, but the young lady is right," All Might said. "The punk may have landed some hit but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I'm supposed to be the guy who always smiles, right? I'm the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. This better not be going where she thought it was.

"Some villains just can't be bitten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a quirk."

* **CRACK** *

Izuku blinked in surprise. Natsuki was standing where All Might used to be and the pro hero was on the ground holding his nose in shock.

"What the fuck is wrong with the people here? Always defining what's possible or not by quirks," Natsuki spat. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM WHAT HE CAN AND CAN'T BE?! YOU SPROUT ALL THIS NONSENSE ABOUT HOW ANYONE CAN BE A HERO BUT NOW YOU SAY HE CAN'T?!"

Natsuki took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You're a disgrace to true heroes. You don't aren't worthy of the spot of No. 1 hero and you're unworthy of the title The Symbol of Peace."

The words were like ice. Cold and sharp.

"Can't believe this day has been so shitty," Natsuki hissed as she stomped off.

Izuku and All Might watched her enter the building silently.

"I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to be a hero without a quirk," Izuku said finally before running after Natsuki.

'What have I done?' All Might thought.

===

_"Villain!"_

Shinso Hitoshi looked at the trash filled beach. His face was stained with tears as he remembered the cruel words of his classmates.

_'I'll be a hero. I'll be a hero and prove them all wrong!'_

"Hmm. I thought I was the only one who came up here."

Hitoshi jumped and turned around to see a tall skeleton of a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing baggy clothes.

"I-I haven't been here much," Hitoshi said. "I'm Shinso Hitoshi."

"Yagi Toshinori," the man replied. "So what are you doing here kid?"

Hitoshi looked down.

"Just thinking," Hitoshi said. "Some kids at my school were messing with me and I wanted to think."

"Why were they messing with you?" Toshinori asked.

"They called me a villain because of my quirk," Hitoshi sighed. "I can control the people I talk to. I want to be a hero but my quirk doesn't do anything to help me physically."

Toshinori stiffened at what the boy said.

"I just always looked up to heroes like All Might and all but no one seems to believe I can be a hero," Hitoshi told him. "I want to be the type of guy people will be relieved to see. The one who protects people without anyone being scared."

Toshinori looked at Hitoshi


	6. Chapter 6

* **CRACK** *

Natsuki stared emotionlessly at the now broken log. It snapped swiftly with a simple axe kick.

 _'My emotions were supposed to be gone but I guess your seal didn't work on me did it Danzo-sama?'_ Natsuki thought. _'I still feel. I still can't bring myself to fully close off from the world. Does this make me weak Danzo-sama?'_

She had two teachers in her life and both of them taught her amazing things. If only their points of view weren't completely opposite of one another.

_'Would you be proud of me Kakashi-sensei?'_

She looked around at the forest around her. All of the animals has scurried off once she began her training.

"Hmm. It's so peaceful here away from humanity," Natsuki muttered.

"What's a kid doing all the way out here?"

Natsuki turned around calmly.

"You're the Pro Hero Mandalay from the Wild, Wild Pussycats," Natsuki said. "I'm Uzumaki Natsuki."

The burgundy-red haired hero smiled at Natsuki.

_'She knows something's different about me.'_

It was obvious that she wasn't a normal girl if Mandalay had been watching her as long as she thought she was.

"So what's a girl like you doing out here?" Mandalay asked. "Are you training to be come a hero? You are pretty strong."

"Hai," Natsuki nodded. "I want to go to U.A."

Mandalay nodded and over looked the damage she had done to the area.

"You have a strength quirk?"

"No. My quirk allows me to combine my spiritual and physical energies into chakra," Natsuki explained. "I can do lots of things with chakra including strengthen my attacks but I'm not using my chakra right now."

Mandalay's eyebrows shot up at the revelation.

"Well then you certainly are strong," Mandalay said. "Much stronger than other kids your age."

Natsuki didn't respond.

"Why do you want to be a hero Uzumaki-san?"

===

Natsuki walked silently towards the apartment she had come to call home. The moon was high above her head indicating just how late it was. Her phone was dead so she had no way to communicate with Izuku and Inko so she new that they would be worried but she just couldn't bring herself to move any faster. She was tired.

Mandalay had insisted she showed her her skills and Natsuki didn't really know how to refuse. So she had spent hours upon hours accomplishing all types of physical and intellectual feats.

But this isn't what tired her. No, not even close.

 _'Someone is following me,'_ Natsuki thought as she turned a corner as to avoid showing whoever it was where she and the Midoriyas lived.

Whoever it was wasn't weak in the slightest. At least by a normal scale.

Natsuki reached a quiet alleyway and stopped.

"You can come out now. I know you're there."

"Hmmm. She _is_ good."

Natsuki slowly turned around to see two men. The shorter of the two had messy blue hair and most of his body was covered by 14 embalmed hands. The taller man was apparently made completely out of black kid and wore an elegant suit with a tie and a metal brace that went from around his collarbone to just below his eyes.

"What do you want villains?" Natsuki asked with hostility seeping into her voice.

"No need to get angry," the shorter man said. "We come with an offer."

"And what offer is that... Dick Stroke? Jack Off? Hand Job? So many nicknames to chose from," Natsuki said with a fake smile.

The blue haired man growled and stepped forward before the taller man put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am Kurogiri and this is Tomura," the taller man said. "We would like to offer you a place with us as a villain."

Natsuki's fake smile fell and she stared at the two for a long moment.

"No. I refuse."

"What do yo mean you refuse?!" Tomura snapped. "Sensei sees potential in you! You should be grateful!"

"Grateful for what Tomura-san?" Natsuki asked. "I don't want to be a villain. I want to be a hero."

Tomura snorted.

"Please. You don't want to be a hero. We've been watching you. You're indifferent to everyone except for that green haired brat," Tomura spat. "You'd make a perfect villain. What reason do you have to become a hero?"

"I..." Natsuki trailed off trying to think of an answer.

_'That damn question again.'_

"Exactly! You'd be better off as a villain!" Tomura told her.

"There are benefits to joining us Uzumaki-san," Kurogiri said. "We can provide you with more strength than you've ever imagined."

Natsuki shook her head.

"I still refuse. I want to be a hero."

Tomura's eyes narrowed behind the hand on his face.

"Then you know we can't let you leave here alive right?"

His tone was icy but much to his surprise Natsuki began laughing.

"It's funny. You believe that you can make me stronger. Please!" Natsuki stopped laughing and closed her eyes. "I'm stronger that you will ever be."

Natsuki's eyes snapped open to reveal blood red eyes with slits in the center. Her face was completely void of any emotions.

Before either of the villains could react she was gone and not a second later they were both launched back multiple feet.

"What the hell?!" Tomura shouted. "H-how?! She must be cheating!"

"There is no clean fight if your goal is simply to win," Natsuki said. "I don't care if I were to kill you in your sleep. What are you? A man or a child? Grow up and face reality. If you ever come near me again I will kill you both."

Tomura was about to say something but Kurogiri stopped him. He pulled the shorter man to his feet and made a portal with his black mist.

"We must leave. We are out marched," Kurogiri said while watching Natsuki. "Let's go Tomura."

Once the two villains left Natsuki's eyes returned to normal and she sighed. Her face was no longer emotionless. It was simply neutral.

"Somethings up with Tomura. Those hands were from those related to him."

She looked up at the moon.

"Why do I want to be a hero?"

_'Why indeed.'_


	7. Chapter 7

"Natsuki! There's a letter her for you!"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and looked at Izuku. They were currently in the boy's room doing homework and talking.

"Who's it from?" Natsuki called.

"A man called Nezu from U.A.!"

Natsuki and Izuku went wide eyed before they rushed out of the latter's room and down the hall. Inko quickly gave Natsuki the letter and surly enough it was from Principle Nezu of U.A.

"What the...?" Natsuki mumbled. "I'm going to open this in my room."

Neither mother nor son protested or tried to stop her as she walked to her room and shut the door.

Natsuki's room didn't have much except for a posters of different music groups she liked, her laptop, a desk, some fox plushies and figurines, and her fox based bed.

She sat at her desk and looked over the letter. Well it couldn't be called a letter seeing as there seemed to be a small disk inside of the envelope. Carefully she opened it and pulled out what was inside. She set it on the table and a hologram popped up minutes later.

_'A humanoid mouse...Peculiar.'_

She had seen many photos of Nezu, him being a pro hero and all, but she was still surprised to see a mouse with the capability of human interaction.

"Hello Uzumaki Natsuki. I am Principle Nezu of U.A. Recently you have caught the attention of multiple pro heroes," Nezu said. "Now I know you must be confused. You would remember meeting multiple heroes wouldn't you? Well two weeks ago you met Mandalay and showed her your skills. She recorded this event."

Natsuki briefly recalled seeing a camera while with Mandalay.

"Mandalay showed this to many other pros and you were recommended countless times. Those who recommended you were The Wild, Wild Pussycats, Endeavor, Mirko, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, Ingenium, Kamui Woods, Eraser Head, Death Arms, Midnight, Present Mic, Sir Nighteye, and myself," Nezu said. "Your current grades are also very high and you scored far beyond anyone else in the mock exam."

Nezu was silent for a moment as if letting her take in all he had said.

"Uzumaki Natsuki I would like to invite you to the U.A. Hero Course Recommendation Entrance Exam in the coming months. The exam will take place at U.A. high school," Nezu said. "Why do you want to be a hero? You'll need and answer for this if you are going to be a hero."

The hologram disappeared, leaving Natsuki to process all that was said.

_'I still don't know. Why do I want to be a hero?'_

Shemulled over the question for five minutes before walking out of her room. Izuku and Inko were sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"I've been invited to take the U.A. hero course recommendation exam."

Izuku and Inko smiled happily at her.

"That's great dear. I'll make ramen to night to celebrate," Inko said rushing into the kitchen.

"Izuku I'm sorry," Natsuki apologized.

Izuku looked at her confused.

"What are you apologizing for? This is great!" Izuku exclaimed. "This makes it even more likely for you to get in U.A.! But I bet you'd get in anyway."

"But you still have to take the regular entrance exam which will have a lot more people and less chances of winning," Natsuki replied. "I don't even deserve this invitation. I didn't do anything to earn it."

"Yes you did earn it. You just earned it through different means," Izuku reassured her. "But promise me something."

"What?"

"You're my best friend Natsuki. If I don't make it into U.A. I don't want you quitting because of that. Promise me you won't quit until you become a pro hero," Izuku said.

"You will pass," Natsuki insisted.

"Promise me."

"...I promise. And Uzumaki Natsuki never goes back on her word 'ttebayo."

The words rolled off her tongue so easily. It sent a pang through her heart but at the same time comforted her. It had been quite a while since she last said them.

_'Didn't Sandaime-sama say that I got my verbal tic from my Kaasan?'_

Izuku looked at her in confusion before laughing.

"You should say that more often," Izuku said. "It suits you."

Natsuki smiled and nodded. It did suit her didn't it?

"You better not make me go through with that promise Izu," Natsuki told him. "We're supposed to be heroes together."

Natsuki held her hand out in a fist. Izuku smiled and bumped it with his own.

"We'll definitely become heroes!"


	8. Chapter 8

"It seems we aren't the only ones who had this idea."

Natsuki and Izuku were currently at Dagobah Municipal Beach. It had been a dumping ground for all sorts of trash for years. As training they had decided to clean it up.

But it seems they were a little late.

"I'm Shinsō Hitoshi," the other boy on the beach said. "I'm guessing you were going to clean this beach too?"

"I'm Uzumaki Natsuki and this is Midoriya Izuku, You are correct. We did plan on cleaning this beach," Natsuki said. "But seeing as you already started do you mind if we make a compromise?"

Hitoshi shrugged.

"Sure."

"If you bring the trash to the parking lot, Izuku and I will find a suitable place to properly dispose of it," Natsuki said.

"That's fair," Hitoshi agreed. "Are you two training to be heroes as well? I'm training U.A."

"Hai! Natsuki and I are going to U.A. as well," Izuku told him. "Natsuki here got in through recommendation."

Hitoshi went wide eyed and looked at her.

"Congratulations," Hitoshi said. "You must be really strong if they think you can handle the recommendation exam."

"Arigatō, Shinsō-san," Natsuki thanked him. "I wish you luck on your training."

Hitoshi nodded and went back to moving trash.

_'So All Might has a student?'_ Natsuki thought. _'Maybe there is hope for him.'_

"While he's moving all of this we need to train in other ways," Natsuki said. "Do you have specific fighting style you want to learn? Or an idea for it?"

Izuku rubbed his chin. Having a solid fighting style was a good idea and he couldn't fight like a brawler forever.

"Something that allows me to utilize my speed and strength. I also want to be able to stay sturdy," Izuku answered.

Natsuki nodded and pulled out a scroll from her backpack.

"Here. This scroll has a speed tank style inside," Natsuki said. "Now go train somewhere. I have something I need to do."

"You aren't coming with me?" Izuku asked

They had always trained together.

"Can't have you knowing all of my skills," Natsuki replied. "I want to have a few surprises for everyone."

Izuku nodded and walked off to find a good training spot.

Natsuki looked at her left hand. There was a seal drawn on the center of her palm.

"Lightning and wind will be easy to add. But water will be more difficult," Natsuki said. "My control over water is formidable but it doesn't compare to my wind and lightning affinities. I'll have to train more in it."

===

Katsuki laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_"You just instigated suicide. He used to be your friend and you treat him like dirt. You act like a villain. You're scum."_

Katsuki flinched slightly. It hurt to here someone say that. It hurt even worse when Izuku didn't even try to defend him.

_'Do I really act like a villain?'_ Katsuki thought. _'Am I really that bad?'_

He thought back to all of his past interactions with Izuku. Before Natsuki came he was spineless and weak. He flinched at everything. Was it his fault? Did his explosions ever hurt him? Did...Did Izuku have any permanent damage from him?

_'What if I had killed him?'_ Katsuki thought.

He felt sick and angry.

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry Kacchan!"_

"Deku was scared of me," Katsuki whispered. "He was fucking terrified of me."

He felt his stomach churn. He and Izuku has been best friends back when they were little. Even when Izuku didn't manifest a quirk he was still friends with him. It wasn't until Izuku had helped him for the first time did he ever get angry at the green haired boy.

"The nerd never looked down on me. He always looked up to me," Katsuki said. "And I hurt him. What if he was seriously hurt?"

When Natsuki showed up it was like he didn't even matter to Izuku anymore. By all means he did not have a crush on Izuku but the boy was once like a little brother to him. And Katsuki became his abuser. Now that Natsuki was here she was Izuku's protector. His shadow. She was also his best friend and sister figure.

_"You just instigated suicide. He used to be your friend and you treat him like dirt. You act like a villain. You're scum"_

"I'll prove you wrong Fox Face. I'll be a great hero. I'll make it up to Deku," Katsuki declared. "I fucking _**promise**_."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well this is it," Natsuki said as she sat down in the auditorium.

Currently she wore her school uniform with a paper with the number 9 written on it on her chest. She was the only one from her school which wasn't surprising considering it was one of the lower schools.

_'Izuku, Bakugo, and I are the only ones who actually have a chance in making it into U.A.. The rest wouldn't survive a day in a hero course,'_ Natsuki thought.

As she waited for the exam to start more and more hero hopefuls filed in. A tall girl with a black ponytail sat next to hero.

"Hello. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo from Kiyose Academy," the girl greeted happily.

"Uzumaki Natsuki from Aldera Junior High," Natsuki replied with much less enthusiasm.

Momo looked at her in shock. Yeah. Aldera wasn't a good school.

"Well I wish you luck in the exam Uzumaki-san," Momo nodded.

"You as well Yaoyorozu-san."

Natsuki was silent once again and waited patiently. After 10 minutes the lights in the auditorium went off and a spot light moved to the center of the stage.

"FOR ALL YOU EXAMINEE LISTENERS TUNING IN WELCOME TO MY SHOW TODAY! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"."

_'The Voice Hero: Present Mic? If this is him talking I hope he never yells. My ears can't take it.'_

Silence followed.

"WHAT A REFINED RESPONSE!"Present Mic said. "NOW FIRST UP IS THE WRITTEN EXAM! YOUR TEST BOOKLETS AND PENCILS ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! READY? START!"

Natsuki opened her test booklet before glancing at before looking at Momo's.

_'They're different. Must be to prevent cheating. Not at all like the chunin exams,'_ Natsuki thought. _'Still. The math and science on this is super easy for me... and the reading both in kanji and rōmaji. I'll be fine.'_

She picked up her pencil.

_'Don't worry Izuku. I won't only pass this exam but I'll ace it! I'll be number one in everything and definitely get into U.A.'_

===

Natsuki cracked her neck. She was absolutely sure she had a score of 100 percent on the written exam.

"OKAY! NOW THAT THE WRITTEN EXAM IS OVER IT'S TIME FOR THE PRACTICAL EXAM AND THEN THE INTERVIEW!" Present Mic announced to her group.

Natsuki stood with six others, waiting for the test to start. She now wore a black and white track suit with black tennis shoes.

"YOU'LL GO SEVEN AT A TIME FOR THE PRACTICAL! THE EXAM WILL BE A THREE KILOMETER RACE!" Present Mic explained. "BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WIN THIS RACE BY JUST RUNNING! USE YOUR QUIRKS FREELY TO GET TO THE FINISH LINE!"

Natsuki looked over her fellow examinees. Only three of them seemed to be worth anything.

_'Especially that tall black haired guy and the red and white haired girl,'_ Natsuki thought. _'She's the daughter of the Flame Hero: Endeavor right? No matter. I'll becoming in first place_.'

"NOW BEFORE THE EXAM BEGINS I'LL BE GIVING YOU ALL OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' GO BEYOND. PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic said. "NOW START!"

The other six examinees rushed forward with their quirks flailing. The tall black haired boy was using wind and Endeavor's daughter was using ice.

"Plus ultra eh? Can't show to much right now," Natsuki whispered.

She got into a starting position and smirked. Lightning slowly coursed through her body and wind swirled around her. She suddenly shot forward catching up with four of the examinees almost immediately. After a few more seconds she reached the tall boy and Endeavor's daughter.

The obstacles were not problem for any of them and the finish line neared. Natsuki closed her eyes and ran even fast, passing the other two.

"AND IN FIRST PLACE IS UZUMAKI NATSUKI!"

Then came the tall boy and Endeavor's daughter.

"IN SECOND AND PLACE IS YOARASHI INASA BY A HAIR AND IN THIRD IS TODOROKI SHOKO!"

Natsuki stretched as Inasa tried to befriend Shoko but the girl just blew him off and walked away. The boy stared at the white and red haired girl for a moment before turning to Natsuki.

"Hello there! You did... great," the boys excited voice trailed off as he looked into Natsuki's eyes.

The were filled with indifference and annoyance.

"You...you must have worked really hard to win," Inasa said at last.

"Not really," Natsuki stared.

Inasa glared at her but she ignored it. She didn't need him to like her.

===

"Let us begin the interview Uzumaki-san."

The 18+ Only Hero: Midnight. A thirty year old woman with dark purple hair. She was known for making several inappropriate jokes during fights and people were currently debating weather or not she was in a relationship with her rival, Mt. Lady.

_'I wonder if all of the staff here is this peculiar?'_ Natsuki thought.

"Your scores on the written exam are perfect. You even got the highest known score on the practical exam for recommendation students," Midnight said. "It was the same with the mock tests. Even your middle school grades are high above standard. You are a very skilled individual."

"Arigatō, Midnight-san," Natsuki replied neutrally.

"So it says here that you have no true legal guardian," Midnight stated.

"Hai. I've been staying with Midoriya Inko and her son, Midoriya Izuku, for the past two years," Natsuki nodded.

Midnight nodded and looked over her.

"Well considering you don't technically have a legal guardian would you like us to go to the Midoriya's if something were to happen to you?" Midnight questioned.

"Hai."

The next few questions were simple and easy to answer. What was her favorite subject? What was her least favorite subject? What did she like to do in her free time? What would you like to accomplish, academically or in extracurricular activities, during high school? Why did you apply to this school? It wasn't until the last question did Natsuki freeze up.

"Why do you want to be a hero Uzumaki-san?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Why? Why was she driven so hard become a hero? What was her reason to continue fighting despite everything she had gone through? From her earliest memories she knew she hadn't wanted anything to do with fighting and now she wanted to fight villains and criminals for a living! Why was there a voice in the back of her head telling her to keep going until she's a hero?

"I...I don't know," Natsuki said. "I don't know why I want to be a hero but I do know it's something I have to do. Maybe I'll figure out why I feel this way while I'm working towards that goal or maybe I won't. I do know that I will become a hero no matter what, dattebayo."

Midnight nodded slowly.

"You passed the exam flawlessly and I see know reason to keep you out. I hope you find your answer here at U.A." Midnight told her. "Uzumaki-san this... is your hero academia. You're uniform and schedule will be delivered in three weeks time. Dismissed."

Natsuki stood up and walked outside of the room.

_'I did it Izuku. I'm going to U.A.. Now you better not make me keep this promise. If anyone's going to be a hero, it's you.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Momo entered her home with a small frown on her face.

Her house was a large and elegant mansion that many others wished to have. She, however would rather live a normal life. She loved her parents and everything they did for her but having so much money made it hard to find real friends.

But that wasn't the problem right now. No, not even close.

_'That girl. Her eyes. It was as if she had no purpose,'_ Momo thought.

"Momo? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"You passed the test didn't you?"

Momo looked up at her parents, Yaoyorozu Suki and Yaoyorozu Momiji. They stared back at her worriedly.

"I did pass Mama, Papa," Momo reassured them. "I'm just...tired. The exam was difficult."

Momo walked to her room in silence.

_'She looked so empty. Like she didn't want to exist. But the way she answered the questions and her score on the practical exam...she wanted to pass,'_ Momo thought. _'She doesn't look abused or malnourished. What's your story Uzumaki Natsuki?'_

Momo sat on her bed and sighed. The look in the girls eyes had shook her to the core.

_'Didn't a website describe that type of look as a look of that of a war veteran? Or at least someone who's fought and seen death a lot,'_ Momo thought. _'Is she a survivor of a villain attack?'_

The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. She knew that if she wanted to be a hero she would eventually have to see people die. But the thought of someone her age going through something that was obviously horrific was sickening.

"As a future hero I will help her," Momo decided. "But... how do I help someone if I know nothing of what they've been through?"

Momo rubbed her head gently. Now she had more questions than she started with.

===

"I got the best scores on the exam. I got one hundred percent on the written exam and full points of the practical. I made it into U.A."

Izuku and Inko cheered for Natsuki but she hardly heard them. While she was happy to hear that they were having ramen for dinner she had other things to figure out.

_'My life only got even more difficult since I got into this world. But I can only blame myself. If it weren't for the sudden burst of natural energy in this world everything would be easier,'_ Natsuki thought as she went towards her room. _'My past will catch up to me soon. I can feel it.'_

_" **Demon** Bitch!"_

_"Don't go bear **that** girl."_

_" **Dobe**!"_

_"You're **useless**!"_

_"How can the Hokage let that **thing** live?"_

_"You're such an **idiot** Natsuki."_

Tears began slowly streaming down Natsuki's face. Memories flooded her mind and a searing pain shot up her neck.

_"You're my best friend Natsuki."_

Her tears halted as she recalled Izuku's words. Friend. She had a friend. The pain didn't subside.

_"I know it hurts to see me go Natsuki-chan, but this needs to happen. I'm sorry I won't get to watch you grow up into a beautiful woman. Just know that I love you. And promise me that you'll make friends wherever you end up in life."_

_'I kept my promise Obachan,'_ Natsuki thought softly.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a medium sized shoe box from underneath it. She opened the box and looked at the contents inside. The necklace Tsunade has given her. The hitai-ate Iruka has given her. The photo of Team 7 that she always had with her before arriving in Japan.

"I want to be alone, but I don't want to feel lonely," Natsuki whispered. "I like being myself, but I want someone to hold me. I don't want to be sad, but it's so _damn_ hard to be happy."

More tears began to form in the corners of Natsuki's eyes. The pain got stronger.

_'I'm sorry Sasuke. It's my fault you're filled with so much hatred. I'm the cause of your pain. I'm the reason you hate Itachi-nii. You were like a brother to me but I lied to you. I'm so sorry.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku beamed as he stared at U.A. High School. His dreams were finally coming true. He hoped.

As he began walking an all to familiar figure walked around him silently.

_'Look's like Katsuki's here,'_ Izuku thought. _'Doesn't matter. I'll do my best and get into U.A. no matter what!'_

He tripped.

_'Or I'll just die.'_

Izuku waited for his face to make contact with the ground but it never came. He opened is eyes to see himself hovering above the ground, weightless.

"That's my quirk!"

The weightless feeling was gone and Izuku quickly caught himself. He stood up and looked at the one who had caught him. It was a short girl with shoulder length auburn hair that bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, auburn eyes, and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.

"Hi. I'm Uraraka Ochako," the girl said.

_'She's beautiful!'_

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku," Izuku replied. "Thanks for catching me!"

"No problem," Ochako said. "We should get inside."

Izuku watched Ochako run ahead into the building.

_'Talking to a girl that isn't your sister figure or your mother is...AMAZING!'_ Izuku thought.

===

"FOR ALL YOU EXAMINEE LISTENERS TUNING IN WELCOME TO MY SHOW TODAY! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!"

Izuku looked down at Present Mic with an deadpanned stare. The entire auditorium was silent.

"WHAT A REFINED RESPONSE!"

_'Isn't this exactly what Natsuki said he said at her exam?'_ Izuku thought.

"THEN I'LL QUICKLY PRESENT A RUNDOWN ON THE PRACTICAL EXAM! YEAH!" Present Mic said.

Once again the Voice Hero was met with silence.

"AS IT SAYS IN THE APPLICATION REQUIREMENTS, YOU LISTENERS WILL BE CONDUCTING TEN MINUTE MOCK URBAN BATTLES AFTER THIS!" Present Mic explained. "YOU CAN BRING WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH YOU! AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YOU'LL HEAD TO THE SPECIFIED BATTLE CENTER, OKAY?"

Silence.

_'I hope all the teachers aren't this weird,'_ Izuku thought.

Izuku looked down at his paper.

"I'm at Battle Center B," Izuku whispered.

Present Mic continued to explain the faux villains they would be fighting.

"Robots, eh? Seems easy enough but I can't underestimate them," Izuku said. "IshouldprobablytakeoffmyweightsforthisandImightevenneedtousethat-!"

Izuku stopped when a tall boy with dark, short blue hair and glasses stood up.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains," the boy said. "If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

Izuku rolled his eyes and was about to go planning when the boy turned to him.

"In addition, you over there with the curly green hair!" The boy shouted. "You've been muttering this whole time! It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku glared at him and stood up.

"Hold on a second! I only just started muttering and it was to help me plan!" Izuku snapped. "I'm not the one standing up and ridiculing U.A. and accusing other people of shit! And if U.A. did make a misprint then it's fine! They're not perfect! So sit down and shut up you jerk! Next time make sure you know everything before you accuse someone of something."

Izuku sat down with a huff and the tall boy quickly followed.

"THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! THAT GUY'S AN OBSTACLE, SO TO SPEAK!" Present Mic told them. "THERE'S ONE IN EVERY BATTLE CENTER. AN OBSTACLE THAT WILL GO CRAZY IN NARROW SPACES! IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT, BUT THERE'S NO REASON TO DEFEAT IT EITHER! I RECOMMEND YOU LISTENERS AVOID IT!"

Izuku nodded.

_'But if it is as dangerous as he says then someone's bound to get into trouble around it. I might have to use **that** ,'_ Izuku thought.

"THAT'S ALL FROM ME! FINALLY, I'LL GIVE YOU LISTENERS OUR SCHOOL MOTTO!" Present Mic. "THE HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." GO BEYOND...PLUS ULTRA!"

A wide grin spread across Izuku's face.

_'I will get into this school. Natsuki won't have to keep her promise.'_

===

Izuku smiled in excitement as he looked towards the giant gate that blocked the mock city.

"Better take off my weights," Izuku said as he kneeled down.

"What are a few less pounds gonna do?"

"I don't know. This guy probably won't be any competition."

Izuku smirked as he finished taking off of his leg weights. He stood up and dropped the weights on the ground.

*BOOM*

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"HOW DOES HE MOVE?!"

Izuku laughed as they stared at the craters his weights made. He removed his arm weights and dropped them, making two more craters. Finally he removed his jacket to reveal a weight vest. He quickly removed it and let it fall to the ground. The vest went even deeper than his other weights.

"Ahhh. Now I can move much easier," Izuku sighed as he stretched.

He picked up his jacket and looked around.

"Uraraka-san is here too," Izuku said. "Maybe I should go wish her luck."

Before Izuku could move forward he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the blue haired boy from earlier.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus," the boy said. "What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?"

"Wha-No!" Izuku yelled. "I was just trying to wish her luck Asshole! I'm trying to get in like everyone else! You're the one bothering people!"

"Start!"

Izuku's eyes widened and he turned away from the boy before rushing to the now open city, leaving the other examinees far behind.

Izuku was well into the city when he heard the other examinees running in. As soon as he saw the first robot he rushed towards it. He was in front of the two pointer in a second and his fist crashed into it.

"First two points!" Izuku said. "Now for more!"

The test was surprisingly easy for Izuku. For others, not so much.

Izuku kicked at three pointer away from another examinee with a grunt.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

"Hai, I'm fine. Arigatō!"

Izuku nodded.

"I have 64 villain points," Izuku said. "Is that enough to pass?"

As he mulled over the answer the ground began to shake. His jaw dropped when he saw a giant robot with a zero painted on it.

"U.A. is insane," Izuku said.

The other examinees began running away from the zero pointer and Izuku turned to do the same.

"HELP!"

Izuku stopped and turned around. He peered through the dust caused by the zero pointer to see Ochako trapped under some large derbies. The zero pointer was heading straight for her.

"Shit!" Izuku yelled as he began running towards her. " **Kaimon: Kai! Kyūmon: Kai**!"

Izuku felt his strength increase greatly as he neared the girl.

" **Seimon: Kai**!" Izuku yelled right before he jumped as hard as he could.

He soared through the air at high speeds. His skin was red, his hair stood on end, and his veins bulged.

" **Shōmon... Kai**!"

Izuku felt the strain on his muscles but he was fine. He reeled his hand back and made a fist.

" **CRUSHING FORCE**!" Izuku shouted.

His fist crashed into the robot, creating a large dent. There were a few explosions that went off as the robot fell.

"Wait...oh shit."

Izuku began falling towards the ground quickly.

_'I can land safely but because I opened the gates it'll hurt like a bitch,'_ Izuku thought. _'At least nothing broke. I can't handle another one of Natsuki's punishment training days.'_

Izuku prepared to land only to feel a light slap on his face at the last second. He hovered above the ground for a few seconds before falling. A few feet away Ochako was emptying her stomach on the ground.

"She's fine good," Izuku said.

He let out a pained groan as he sat up. He put a little to much strain on his muscles.

"Here, eat some gummies."

Izuku looked at the female hero before him. It was a short old woman with gray hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle. She wears pink boots and has a helmet around the sides of her head, a purple tinted visor joining it over her eyes.

"Ahh. You're the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl," Izuku said as he took some gummies. "Arigatō."

As he ate the gummies he felt his energy replenish.

"Any broken bones or torn muscles?" Recovery Girl asked.

"No. Only pulled muscles," Izuku said. "I'll be fine if I get some rest and put some ice on them. The girl over there might need some help though."

Recovery Girl quickly went over to examine Ochako and Izuku smiled.

"I've got 64 villain points. I hope I passed," Izuku said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Izuku! Izuku it's here!"

Izuku launched out of his room and Natsuki walked out of her's.

Inko gave Izuku his letter and smiled. Izuku stared at it for a moment with worry written all across his face.

"Hey. I know you passed," Natsuki said. "Now go open it so we can celebrate already, dattebayo."

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the Natsuki's bluntness.

"I'll be right back," Izuku said.

He walked into his room and shut the door. He quickly tore apart the envelope over his desk. A small disk dropped onto the table. A moment later a hologram of All Might popped up.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" All Might yelled.

"ALL MIGHT?!"

Izuku could here a thump from outside of his room.

"Young Midoriya, this year I will be teaching at U.A. You scored 94% on the written exam," All Might told him. "On the practical exam you placed first. You see, villain points weren't the only points you were able to get. You collected 64 villain points and, for you assistance to your fellow examinees, you earned 112 rescue points! In total you have 172 points!"

Izuku's jaw dropped. He had placed first in the practical exam.

"You passed the exam with flying colors Young Midoriya," All Might told him. "This is your hero academia!"

"YATTA!" Izuku yelled.

He ran out of the room with a giant smile on his face.

"I made it!" He cheered. "I'm going to U.A.!"

Inko smiled and congratulated him while Natsuki smirked.

"I knew you made it," Natsuki said. "Don't doubt yourself Izu. Now come on. We need to go to the store to get some stuff to make katsudon."

===

_'Maybe I should have went with Izuku instead of coming through the window,'_ Natsuki thought.

Almost all of the students were already in the class. She was happy to see Hitoshi there, but Katsuki was also here, unfortunately.

_'Oh well,'_ Natsuki thought.

"Hey!"

Natsuki turned her head slightly in acknowledgment of the girl next to her. She had pink skin, fluffy pink hair, black and yellow eyes, and two small yellow goes sticking out of her hair.

"Names, Ashido Mina," the girl said. "You keep staring at the door. Are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm Uzumaki Natsuki and, hai, I am waiting for someone," Natsuki said. "He's my friend and I think he might be lost."

"What's he look like?" A red haired boy asked. "I'm Kirishima Eijiro by the way."

"Nice to meet you both," Natsuki said. "And he's tall, muscular, has curly green hair, green eyes, and freckles shaped as a diamond on each cheek. He's kind of intimidating when he's angry but he usually looks like... a piece of broccoli on steroids."

"Ohhh!" Mina said. "He was the kid at the entrance exam who destroyed the zero pointer. You know him? I didn't see you there."

"I actually got in through the recommendation exam," Natsuki said. "So I didn't attend the regular entrance exam."

"Wow! You must be really strong then!" Eijiro exclaimed. "That's so manly!"

_'Manly? Lee would get along great with this kid.'_

Natsuki quickly banished the thought from her mind. Lee wasn't here. He probably was happier now that she was gone anyway.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Bakugo," Natsuki sighed.

Katsuki had his feet on the desk and of course some student got offended.

She rolled her eyes but nodded once she saw Izuku walk in dejectedly. She stood up and towards Izuku with Mina and Eijiro following behind her.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" The angered boy asked Katsuki.

"I don't!" Katsuki snapped. "What junior high did you go to, you extra?!"

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya," the student replied.

"Somei?!" Katsuki yelled. "So you're a damn elie-!"

"Do you really have to be so disruptive on the first day of school Dickless?" Natsuki interrupted.

A few of the more immature students giggled at the nickname while Katsuki growled but kept quiet. The ash blond boy slid his feet of of the desk with a red face.

Nodding, Natsuki turned back to Izuku.

"Glad to see you finally made it Izu," Natsuki said.

Izuku glared at her half heartedly.

"You left me," Izuku stared. "How did you even get her so fast?"

"I came in through the window," Natsuki said.

"Good morning!"

Tenya was suddenly next to Natsuki.

"I am-!" Tenya began.

"Iida Tenya from Somei Private Academy. I heard," Izuku interrupted him. "I'm Midoryia Izuku from Aldera Junior High. Nice to meet you Iida."

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya asked. "I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"What's he talking about Izu?" Natsuki questioned. "You said the exam went fine except for the zero pointer."

"You don't know?" Eijiro asked. "Iida stood up and accused Midoriya of trying to disrupt the exam."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes and glared at Iida. She released a small amount of KI. Just enough to make the tall boy sweat.

"Midoriya-kun!"

_'Another one? I already have to protect Izuku! Who the fuck made it legal to make people this cute?!'_

Ochako smiled happily at the green haired boy.

"I'd you're here to make friends then go somewhere else."

_'So you finally decided to reveal yourself?'_ Natsuki thought.

The group of students, save for Natsuki, jumped and stared frightfully at the man in the yellow sleeping bag that laid outside of the classroom.

"This is the department...," the man brought a small pick up to his lips and slurped up its contents. "...of heroics!"

The class slowly quoted down and they all stared at the man.

"It took you all eight seconds to get quiet," the man drawled. "Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough. Well most of you anyway."

The man looked at Natsuki who stared back at him unnerved. He slowly got out of the sleeping bag and stood up.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota," the man said before pulling out a blue, white, and red outfit. "It's kind of sudden, but put these on and go out to the field."

_'So U.A.'s staff_ is _full of weirdos.'_


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright where's Uzumaki?" Shota asked.

"She's still getting dressed I suppose," a particularly tall girl said.

"Well she better have a good excuse for why it took so long," Shota grunted.

_*bing*_

Izuku scrambled to take out his phone and check the notification.

"Ummm. Sensei. I just got a text from Natsuki," Izuku said while blushing. "She can't fit the shirt. She says it's to small."

The entire class went silent for a long moment.

"Yaoyorozu, make a new shirt with your quirk and bring it to Uzumaki," Shota ordered.

The tall girl nodded and rushed back towards the school. A few minutes later she walked out again with Natsuki following.

"Alright. Now that we're all here I can tell you what we're doing for today."

===

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!"

Natsuki winced slightly as most of her classmates voiced their shock. Only one other student stayed silent.

 _'Todoroki Shoko,'_ Natsuki thought. _'She's so serious. Her father must have put her through a lot since Rei-san's hospitalization.'_

"What about the entrance ceremony?" Ochako asked. "The orientation?"

 _'There's no point in going to those. We're students and that's all that matters,'_ Natsuki thought. _'And we're in the hero course. Time isn't something we have.'_

It seemed Shota had the same thoughts.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," Shota told them. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Shota turned to face them.

"You kids have also been doing these sense junior high, too, right?" Shota asked. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Uzumaki."

"Hm?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"You had the top scores in the recommendation entrance exam, right?" Shota asked. "In junior high what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"290 meters."

Her classmates, except for Izuku and Katsuki, stared at her in shock.

"Try doing other with your quirk," Shota instructed. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle."

Shots handed Natsuki a soft ball as she walked towards the circle.

 _'Wind, lightning, and fire are my best elements to use for this,'_ Natsuki thought. _'I'll add a burst of pure chakra just for good measure.'_

She channeled her chakra into her palm and launched the ball through the air. A cone of wind surrounded the ball, lightning crackled around it, and fire trailed behind it.

"Know your maximum first," Shota said. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

He held up a small device and showed it to the class.

"2589 meters?! That's insane!"

"What's this? It looks fun!" Mina said.

"We can use our quirks as much as we want!" One boy exclaimed. "As expected from the hero course!"

"It looks fun, huh?"

The class went silent as Shota began speaking.

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Shota asked. "Alright. Whoever comes in last in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

Shota gained a sadistic aura.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students," Shota said. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

As people began to complain Natsuki let out a dry, emotionless laugh. Everyone looked at her and Shota raised an eyebrow.

"Is something funny Uzumaki?" Shota asked.

"Yes, actually, a few things," Natsuki replied. "First is the fact that they expect life to be fair to them. Second is you. I've had a few senseis in my life. An old stoic war hawk type of guy. An overbearing mother hen. A perverted cyclops who's always late. But you... you're not only a tired old man but also a sadistic asshole as well. This is gonna be one crazy year."

"Uzumaki! You should show more respect to our sensei!" Tenya yelled.

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Respect is earned not given," Natsuki said. "I don't care if he's the king of the fucking world. He's done nothing so far to earn my respect. I'll listen to him because those are the rules but I don't respect him. The only person here who's earned my respect so is Izuku so fuck off."

"You're going to be my problem child, aren't you?" Shota asked with a smile.

"Probably."

Shota chuckled dryly.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains," Shota listed. "Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another."

Natsuki looked towards Izuku. The green haired boy was going to have it rough for sure but he would pull through. She knew he would.

"Go beyond, plus ultra. Overcome it with everything you've got," Shota told them.

The students steeled themselves.

"All right demonstration's over. The real thing starts now," Shota said.

 _'He's just going to let him watch?'_ Natsuki thought.

First up was the 50-meter dash.

"Let's do our best Uzumaki!" Tenya said as they got ready to start.

"You as well Iida," Natsuki said.

"On your mark. Get set."

Tenya took off, running as fast as he could.

"1.02 seconds."

Everyone's eyes widened as Natsuki appeared to teleport to the other side.

"3.04 seconds."

Tenya crosses the finish line and gaped at Natsuki who stood calmly.

"How did you move so fast?" Tenya asked.

"Training."

Hitoshi and Ochako went up next.

"3.75 seconds."

"7.15 seconds."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. Hitoshi didn't seem to have an physical enhancing quirk when they first met but now it certainly seemed like he did.

After a few more runs it was Izuku's turn. He was up against Katsuki.

"2.34 seconds."

"3.26 seconds."

Izuku smiled happily at his victory and Katsuki looked away.

Next was the grip strength test.

"Wow! 540 kg!"

A few students cheered for a boy with multiple arms.

Izuku gripped his device and Hitoshi followed close behind.

"759.5 kg! This guy's even stronger!"

"760 kg over here!"

Finally Natsuki gripped her device.

"W-what the fuck?!" Katsuki yelled. "1528 kg?!"

Everyone gapped at Natsuki who just stared back blankly.

"What?"

Then came the standing long jump. All they had to do was jump as far as they cloud to clear the sandbox. Natsuki, Izuku, Katsuki, and a French boy were able to clear the sandbox with ease.

The softball throw.

"DIE!"

Katsuki threw the ball with an explosion powering it.

"705.2 meters."

Ochako was up next. She press her fingers onto the ball and let go.

"Infinity," the class deadpanned.

Izuku walked up to the circle.

" **Seimon: Kai** ," Izuku said.

He felt his body strengthen like it had during the entrance exam. He threw the ball a few feet into the air before jumping up and kicking it as hard as he could.

"730 meters."

Izuku powered down and stretched out. He smiled at his score and nodded.

The next three tests were fairly simple. The distance run was dominated by Natsuki and the tall girl who's name she learned was Momo. Natsuki was able to keep running on pure stamina while Momo created a bicycle. The seated toe touch didn't have much to it except for flexibility. All of the girls and a few of the boys were able to complete the test with ease. The final test was sit-ups which had more to do with strength and endurance than anything.

1\. Uzumaki Natsuki

2\. Yaoyorozu Momo

3\. Midoriya Izuku

4\. Todoroki Shoko

5\. Shinsō Hitoshi

6\. Bakugo Katsuki

7\. Iida Tenya

8\. Tokoyami Fumikage

9\. Shoji Mezo

10\. Ojiro Mashirao

11\. Kirishima Eijiro

12\. Ashido Mina

13\. Uraraka Ochako

14\. Koda Koji

15\. Sato Rikido

16\. Asui Tsuyu

17\. Aoyama Yuga

18\. Sero Hanta

19\. Kaminari Denki

20\. Jiro Kyoka

21\. Mineta Minoru

22\. Hagakure Toru

The invisible girl's shoulders slumped and she began crying, or at least that's what it sounded like.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion," Shota said. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."

"WHAT?!"

Natsuki growled slightly and rubbed her ear. She noted that Momo and Shoko didn't yell.

"Of course it was a lie," Momo said. "It should have been obvious if you just thought it through."

"Good observation Yaoyorozu-san," Natsuki told her. "But you don't fully get what he was doing yet."

"Oh. And you do?" Shota asked.

"You're the underground hero Eraser Head," Natsuki said. "You've expelled an entire class because you believed that they had no potential. You weren't going to expel the student who was last. You were going to expel the students you decided had no potential. Which, when you think about it, is kind of stupid."

"How so?" Shota asked.

"Well who are you to tell if someone has potential or not? You're not some perfect being," Natsuki told him. "You're human. And a teacher. You're supposed to find something to build off of and you can't see everything. These tests also don't give you enough information about someone and because of that they are useless."

"I guess you're right. But how did you keep using your quirk throughout the tests?" Shota asked. "I tried to erase your quirk multiple times."

"You...tried to erase my chakra?" Natsuki asked.

"Hai."

"You should make sure you know someone's quirk before erasing it. If you were actually capable of erasing my chakra I would have died," Natsuki muttered.

The class froze at that. She could have died if Shota's quirk had worked on her.

"I...apologize," Shota said. "I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Natsuki nodded.

"There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them," Shota instructed. "You should also introduce yourselves to each other."

===

"My name is Aoyama Yuga. I like sparkling things, I dislike non-sparkling things, my hobby is watching myself shine. Please take care of me."

"My name is Ashido Mina. I like dancing, aliens, and my friends! I dislike bullies, villains, and school. My hobbies are dancing, hanging out with friends, watching alien movies, and going to the beach. Please take care of me."

"My name is Asui Tsuyu but you all can call me Tsu. I like frogs and taking care of my younger siblings. My dislikes are people who hurt my friends and seeing my siblings sad. My hobbies are watching my younger siblings. Please take care of me."

"My name is Iida Tenya! My likes are training and my older brother. My dislikes are people who don't follow the rules and people who are rude. My hobbies are studying and training. Please take care of me!"

"My name is Urakaka Ochako. My likes are my friends, my family, and mochi. My dislikes are bullies. My hobbies are watching tv and training with my quirk. Please take care of me."

Everyone of her classmates introduced themselves.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku. I like my friends, Natsuki, heroes, and getting stronger. My dislikes bullies and people who judge a person for something that wasn't their fault. My hobbies are training, studying, and analyzing fighting styles," Izuku said. "Please take care of me."

Natsuki slowly walked up to the front of the class.

"My name is Uzumaki Natsuki. I likes things. I have a lot of dislikes. I have hobbies."

"You only told us your name!" Tenya exclaimed.

"Come on Natsuki. At least tell them one thing from each category," Izuku said.

Natsuki stared at all of them for a long moment before nodding.

"I like the night. I dislike people who are scum. One of my hobbies is gardening," Natsuki said. "And Izuku, the fuck is wrong with your tie? Let me fix it."

Izuku blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. Natsuki quickly redid Izuku's tie before she sat back down in her seat and waited patiently for them to move on.

_'So this is the Hero Course, eh? They wouldn't last a day in the Elemental Nations.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Natsuki strolled up beside Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya.

_'He's making friends. Good,'_ Natsuki thought.

"There you are Suki! Where did you go?" Izuku asked. "You disappeared after last period!"

"I had to talk with Shinso," Natsuki said. "I had a few questions about his quirk."

"Speaking of which, what does your quirk do Uzumaki-san?" Tenya questioned. "It's called 'Chakra' isn't it?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Chakra is the combination of my physical energy and spiritual energy," Natsuki explained. "With it I can preform various feats. My elemental control, for example. I can preform various techniques which I'd rather keep to myself for the time being if that is okay with you."

Tenya nodded.

"That's a really strong quirk Uzumaki-chan!" Ochako exclaimed. "What's you quirk Midoriya-kun?"

"Oh. I'm quirkless."

"EH?!"

Ochako and Tenya gaped at Izuku in shock.

"Then how were you able to score so high on the quirk assessment test?!" Ochako asked. "And the entrance exam?"

"I train extremely hard. I wear weights on my wrists, legs, and chest," Izuku told them. "They all weigh over one hundred pounds. And as for the entrance exam I used a technique called **Hachimon**. It allows your body to go past its physical limits but it is dangerous if your aren't trained properly. But it's easier for us because since the development of quirks people's bodies have allowed us to use up to 75% of our bodies full potential with out overexertion."

"In genius!" Tenya said. "How did you learn this?"

"Natsuki taught me," Izuku shrugged. "I can only open up to the fourth gate though."

"I learned it from martial arts masters from my birth home. Or at least the first four gates," Natsuki said. "Opening the gates doesn't decrease the strain on your body and the last gate, the Gate of Death, will reduce the body to ash after using it. So far I can open the seventh gate but that will leave me bed ridden for a week."

Ochako and Tenya congratulated them on their skills.

_'So Iida will need to be protected as well. I can't wait until Izu shows him his analysis books.'_

"Yo, Izu. I'm going to go hang around the city and get a box of ramen," Natsuki said. "All Might also wants to talk to me about something."

"Why does All Might want to speak with you?" Izuku asked. "And don't we already have three boxes of cup ramen at home?"

"You two live together?" Ochako interrupted.

"That is highly inappropriate!" Tenya yelled while chopping his hands.

"Calm down," Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I'm an orphan and two years ago Izu's mom offered me a place to stay. He's like a brother to me. That's all. And Izuku? It's ramen. See you later."

Natsuki turned on her heels and walked right back into U.A.. She made her way to the principles office and went inside. All Might, Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Hitoshi were already waiting for her.

"So I assume you know what we're here to talk about?" Nezu asked.

"You want me to keep the fact that Hitoshi has All Might's quirk a secret," Natsuki replied.

"That's correct," Toshinori said. "The secret of One for All is-!"

"Very important and needs to be kept on a need to know bases, I know," Natsuki deadpanned. "I know a thing or two about keeping secrets and even though I don't really like you, I know the weight of this information and I'm not going to risk us all by yelling it out to the world."

Natsuki turned to Hitoshi who shifted nervously.

"How much of One for All can you control?" Natsuki questioned.

"What?" Hitoshi asked.

"You heard me," Natsuki said. "One for All is obviously a quirk that requires an extremely strong body and while you are by no means weak, I know for a fact your body isn't strong enough to handle one hundred percent One for All yet."

The room was tense and no one spoke a word for a long minute.

"You...you are much smarter than any high schooler and many scholars," Nezu stated. "How did you figure all of this out?"

"I was trained from a young age to be the best," Natsuki replied. "And you made no attempts to hide All Might's scent on Hitoshi. All Might was also watching my class, or, more specifically, Hitoshi, during our quirk assessment test."

"This still doesn't explain how you know about the transferring of One for All," Recovery Girl said.

"It gives of a strange aura. I can sense it."

_'It's a half truth but it'll work for now.'_

Natsuki watched their reactions. They all seemed shocked by this but it made sense in this world of quirks.

"So how much of One for All can you control?" Natsuki asked.

"I...I can only control 15 percent of it," Hitoshi admitted.

"Why did you want to know that?" Toshinori questioned. "What do you want with Young Shinso?"

"Calm down. I don't want to hurt him or anything," Natsuki told them. "I want to help him."

This caught them off guard. Natsuki was a reserved and cold girl and was often just plain rude.

"Why do you want to help me?" Hitoshi asked.

"I have no doubt that you can learn to control the quirk fully by the time we reach our third year here," Natsuki announced. "But if you are to fully be in control I want to help you control your emotions. You may not seem emotional but I can tell you can be angered if someone pushes the right buttons. If you lose control over your quirk you could be labeled as a monster. It's no fun being a monster."

Natsuki stretched out and turned to leave.

"You don't have to give me your answer now. Take some time to think about this," Natsuki said.

She walked out of the office leaving the three pros hand her classmate to think.

"I've still got a few hours before I have to head home. Might as well explore a little," Natsuki mumbled.

_'It's no fun being a monster.'_

_==flashback ==_

_"J-j-jiji?"_

_Hiruzen looked down at the young girl in sadness._

_"...Yes, Natsuki-chan."_

_The small blonde child looked down at her hands and at the floor. Blood covered her hands and the remains of her attackers were scattered beneath her feet._

_"This is why they hate me isn't it? I'm a monster."_

_==flashback end==_

_'It's no fun being a monster.'_


	15. Chapter 15

"You're from class 1-A right?"

Natsuki turned her head slightly. There was a head sticking out of a wall. Her eye twitched slightly as she looked at the face.

_'It looks like a cartoon.'_

"Hai...I am from class 1-A," Natsuki said. "And you're-."

Natsuki stopped and took a good look at the face.

"-you're Tōgata Mirio, right?" Natsuki questioned. "From class 3-B?"

The head laughed before going back through the wall. Natsuki stood there for a long moment before the same head stuck out from around the corner.

"I bet you were surprised a moment ago," Mirio said. "I did that so you would be surprised. I am Tōgata Mirio. Nice to meet you!"

Natsuki tilted her head to the side in wonder.

_'He's very strange,'_ Natsuki thought.

"My name is Uzumaki Natsuki," Natsuki said slowly.

From what she'd seen when she watched the last Sports Festival, Mirio was very strong. That didn't make him any less weird.

"So what's a first year still doing here?" Mirio asked. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"The Principle Nezu wanted to speak with me and I want to take a look around," Natsuki said.

"Seeing Principle Nezu in the first day?" Mirio asked rehotorically. "You must be a problem child!"

_'...Another adorable being? Maybe I should just protect the whole school,'_ Natsuki thought.

"There you are Mirio!"

A periwinkle colored hair ran up to Mirio. A boy walked up slow behind them, nervously. Natsuki stared at the boy for a second before shaking her head.

'That's not Sasuke,' Natsuki thought. 'Sasuke was arrogant, rude, and a bit unstable. This guy is everything but.'

"W-who's this Mirio?" The boy asked.

"Oh! This is Uzumaki Natsuki, from class 1-A," Mirio said. "Uzumaki-chan, these are my friends, Amajiki Tamaki and Hado Nejire, from class 3-A."

"The other members of the Big Three," Natsuki said. "Nice to meet you Amajiki-san, Hado-san."

"N-n-nice to m-meet you too," Tamaki stuttered.

"Wow are those whiskers? Or are they scars?" Nejire asked. "Do they have something to do with your quirk?"

_'Okay so I need to put strong defensive seals around the perimeter of the building.'_

"While some people would think they're a byproduct of my quirk they're actually birthmarks," Natsuki explained. "A side effect of my mother's quirk."

"So cool!"

As Nejire examined more of her physical features Natsuki allowed her eyes to travel to the Tamaki. She had seen him fight in the last Sports Festival as well and he had shown great skill as well as control over his emotions. While it was obvious he was terribly shy he never let that stop him from reaching his goal.

Tamaki flushed in embarrassment as his junior sized him up. He turned and pressed his head into the wall.

"Gomenasai, Amajiki-san," Natsuki apologized immediately. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"I-It's f-f-fine," Tamaki replied, keeping his head presses firmly against the wall.

"Tamaki is just really shy," Mirio reassured her. "What do you say we have a little sparing session?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"You scored the highest on the recommendation hero course exam," Mirio said. "And a lot of pros have been mentioning you, I want to see just what all of this fuss is about. You must be really strong to catch so much attention."

Natsuki weighed the pros and cons of agreeing to a spar. She would most likely reveal more than she intended to, but not too much. She would also get to read Mirio's fighting style.

"I'll gladly spar with you Tōgata-san," Natsuki agreed.

===

Natsuki stood in one of U.A.'s many gyms, clad in her training suit. Tamaki and Nejire stood in between the two fighters waiting for them to get ready.

Mirio clapped his hands, also wearing his own training suit.

"Alright, lets begin," Mirio said. "Tamaki?"

Tamak nodded and he and Nejire moved back.

"Hajime!"

In an instant Mirio was gone. Any normal person wouldn't have known what happened, but she was a trained kunoichi.

She jumped over the punch that was aimed at her back. She turned in midair and narrowed her eyes at Mirio. She attempted to deliver a punch to his chest only for body to fly straight through him. She stopped herself and and turned back to her opponent.

"So you're quirk is permeation," Natsuki stated. "That leaves me with fewer options due to my limited skill set, however you aren't invincible."

Mirio was about to comment before Natsuki seemed to disappear before his eyes.

"Where did she go?" Mirio asked out loud.

He was answered with a strong punch to the back. He was sent flying into the wall, leaving spiderweb cracks behind and a large dent.

"Her quirk allows her to become invisible?" Nejire asked.

"Not in the way that you're thinking, but yes, my quirk can make me invisible," Natsuki's boice echoed through the gym.

Mirio looked around and smiled.

"You've got one hell of a punch," Mirio said. "Most wouldn't think someone with such a thin form wouldn't have that much physical strength."

"My grandmother could flick you through the wall," Natsuki deadpanned. "Super strength runs through the blood of all females in my family."

She now had the advantage. He couldn't predict when to activate his quirk and he couldn't keep it activated forever. Her use of the transparency jutsu was a success.

Natsuki aimed a kick at Mirio's side, sending him flying once again, but this time he was able to stop himself.

"From what I know about you you're good a predicting people's movements," Natsuki said. "When fighting you many people tried to come up with better fighting styles and plans to beat you. That was their downfall. When fighting someone like you you have to remain unpredictable."

To prove her point Mirio found himself being suddenly lifted into the air and slammed onto his back. He immediately stood up again and tried to find where she was.

"It seems my attacks no longer have a strong effect on you," Natsuki sighed. "Tōgata-san, would you allow me to take off my weights so that I may put more power into fighting you?"

Tamaki and Nejire shared a look. What would a few pounds lost do?

"Sure, Uzumaki-san," Mirio agreed.

Natsuki reappeared standing a few feet in front of Mirio. Her body began to glow slightly and a series of symbols and kanji appeared all over her body.

"Those are gravity seals. They put extra force on my body," Natsuki explained. "Let's get back to our fight."

For a moment Mirio thought that Natsuki had disappeared again, but he was proven wrong not a second later. Natsuki was directly in front of him with her fist buried into his stomach. Spittle erupted from his mouth and all the air flew from his lungs.

Natsuki jumped back and watched Mirio fall to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tamaki and Nejire gape in shock. She had defeated Mirio without even taking a single hit.

"It seems I still have much to learn," Natsuki said.

"You defeated Mirio with ease!" Tamaki uncharacteristically exclaimed. "He's considered to be the top candidate for No. 1 hero! Even among pros! What could you possibly need to learn?"

Natsuki hummed and walked over to Mirio. She kneeled down and her hands flowed green. She pressed them against Mirio's stomach where she punched him. After a a minute or so she removed her hands and Mirio stood up.

"Go put on your clothes."

Mirio was confused before realizing what she meant. Normally people yelled out when he phased out of his clothes. She didn't so it was easy to forget.

"Sorry!" Mirio yelled.

He hurriedly put the gym suit again and laughed sheepishly. Once he had his clothes back on he turned to her.

"So what is it you have left to learn?" Mirio questioned.

"When you fight you fight with a smile. You don't let people see you down," Natsuki explained. "Even though you lost the spar you still smile. Why?"

She hadn't smiled at anyone other than Izuku for a long time. Hell back when she was in Konoha most of her smiles were fake. A mask so she could complete her mission. Heroes were different. Most heroes smiled while saving people, regardless of the reason. They smiled true genuine smiles. Her smiles were only genuine when she was smiling at Izuku.

"You also managed to limit a lot of my attacks," Natsuki continued. "Even if I can beat someone without them, having someone limit me is a very bad thing. It could give them an advantage. I still have a lot to learn before becoming a hero."

"Smiling just comes naturally to me!" Mirio said. "After being beaten by you I can find more areas I need to grow in and that will help me save more people and that makes me smile. Thank you Uzumaki-kōhai!"

He liked saving people. He wanted to save people. He reminded her of herself back when she was young. Before everything changed.

_'Saving people is the only way for you to make up for everything you've done. Dreams mean nothing for you.'_

"Please, call me Natsuki, Mirio-senpai," Natsuki said. "I've got to go now. I want to be able to explore the school some more."

Natsuki began to leave before Mirio spoke again.

"Why do you want to be a hero Natsuki-kōhai?"


	16. Chapter 16

1\. The man whom I respect most is my father.

2\. That is the house in which he lived.

3\. I will remember the day on which we both met.

4\. Please tell me all that you know.

_'Don't tell me they thought the Hero Course was supposed to be all training and stuff?'_ Natsuki thought while looking at her classmates. _'They're training heroes not soldiers.'_

"Can anyone tell me which one of these sentences is wrong?" Hizashi, aka Present Mic, asked.

Momo raised her hand in the air to answer the question.

"The relative pronoun is in the wrong place in number four," she said.

_'I fucking hate school,'_ Natsuki thought.

===

"That... is a lot of ramen Uzumaki-chan."

Natsuki looked up without stopping her eating. The entire lunch room looked at her with fascination, save for Izuku. She was eating at an incredible speed without making any mess. She was also on her third bowl of ramen with ten more to go.

"This is extremely unhealthy Uzumaki-san!" Tenya exclaimed as he aimed his hand at her food.

Natsuki finished her third bowl and looked at the tall boy.

"I don't care. Ramen is the food of the gods," Natsuki stated.

"Please! It's not even that good!"

Izuku coughed and moved away. This was bad.

Natsuki turned to the person who said that. It was an upperclassman girl. She smiled at her and the area got noticeably colder.

"Look, I'm not a violent person, however, I will take a knife and carve a fucking bible verse into your femur, wrap you in bungee cords and fruit roll ups, bounce you like a yo-yo off of the Eiffel Tower, take your body and ROLL IT~ ROLL IT ON A RIVER~," Natsuki sang. "AND THEN TAKE THAT BODY, DRY IT OFF, THROW IT IN A WOOD CHIPPER, TAKE YOUR REMAINS, TURN IT INTO ASHES, TURN YOUR ASHES INTO A VINYL FOR HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

Natsuki took a deep breath.

"AND PLAY IT... as I make myself dinner," Natsuki said. "IF! You do not. Like. Ramen."

===

"I AM... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Natsuki's eye twitched at Toshinori's entrance. It twitched even more as her class mates fawned over him.

"I teach Hero Basic Training," Toshinori announced. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! Today we'll be doing combat training!"

"Combat..." Katsuki started with a cruel smirk.

"...training," Izuku finished with a determined smiled.

Natsuki smirked. This was going to be fun.

"And to go with that are these!" Toshinori pointed to the wall.

The wall pushed five columns out that looked like shelves. They were separated into groups of five and each had a number on it.

"Costumes based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started," All Might said. "After you change gather in Ground Beta."

===

Natsuki shifted in her 'costume'. It was one of the older versions of the Konoha ANBU uniform. It was black armor with a pocket on the front, fishnet elbow armor on her left arm, a elbow length fingerless gloves with a piece of metal over her dorsal on her right hand, black shinobi pants, black shinobi boots, and a white and red fox mask.

"You look great Uzumaki-chan!" Ochako said as she walked up to her. "Really dark and mysterious."

_'The last time someone saw me in this outfit they were preparing for their death.'_

"Thanks Uraraka-chan," Natsuki replied. "You're costume is nice too."

"Yeah but it's a little tight," Ochako laughed sheepishly. "I would have been more specific when I told the support course what I wanted."

"Actually you're costume makes it easier to maneuver in," Natsuki said. "So when you're rescuing people you'll be able to fit into smaller spaces and not get caught by anything."

"That's ingenious Uzumaki-san!" Tenya said as he walked up to them.

"Thank you," Natsuki smiled.

"Y-you l-l-look really great Uraraka-chan! You too Iida-kun!"

The group turned to see Izuku. He wore a dark green and black, skin tight shirt with a black utility belt and black combat boots.

"Nice costume Midoriya-kun!" Ochako said.

Natsuki watched as the three friends began to talk. One of her classmates, a boy with a bird head named Tokoyami Fumikage, walked up to her.

"You know you don't seem like the type to hang around happy, excited people," Fumikage said.

Natsuki shrugged.

"I wasn't before, but Izuku grew on me and he seems to like them," Natsuki said. "Besides you'll find it amusing when you see how much trouble Izuku can get in."

"You're one to talk, you got detention on the second day over someone dissing ramen," another one of her classmates, Jiro Kyoka, said.

"No one insults ramen in my presence," Natsuki said darkly. "She's lucky Lunch Rush held me back or else I would have done more than send her to recovery girl."

Fumikage and Kyoka snorted.

"Now it's time for combat training!" Toshinori said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sir!" Tenya raised his hand. "This is the battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battle again?"

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps!" Toshinori said. "Most of the time fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate."

Natsuki nodded in agreement.

"Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals," Toshinori listed. "In this society full of heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows."

Natsuki nodded once again. That was one of the many things forced into her mind growing up. Stay hidden. Don't broadcast all of your skills. Observe from the shadows.

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles," Toshinori explained.

"Without basic training?" A frog girl, Asui Tsuyu, asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics."

_'...he's just like Kakashi-sensei, but he teaches everyone.'_

"However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up," Toshinori continued.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo questioned.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Katsuki asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" Ochako asked.

"How shall we be split up?" Tenya asked.

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

Natsuki deadpanned at Yuga.

Toshinori clenched his fist in frustration.

"I'll answer all of your questions!" Toshinori said as he took out a small book.

_'...a script? He's worse than Kakashi-sensei!'_

"The situation is that villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout," Toshinori explained. "The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon from the whole time or catch the heroes."

"This feels very American," Izuku said.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" Toshinori said, holding up a box.

"They're decided so haphazardly?" Tenya questioned in astonishment.

"Heroes get paired up randomly all the time. Regardless of if you like them or hate them you have to work together," Natsuki shrugged. "And they also don't want to try to give us the advantage. If you're quirks don't work well together then you have to find a way around that."

"I see. The discernment to look ahead...," Tenya said before bowing to Toshinori. "Please excuse my rudeness!"

Toshinori turned around and punched the air above him.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly," Toshinori said.

Team A: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako

Team B: Todoroki Shoko and Shoji Mezo

Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo and Mineta Minoru

Team D: Bakugo Katsuki and Iida Tenya

Team E: Aoyama Yuga and Ashido Mina

Team F: Rikodo Sato and Koda Koji

Team G: Kaminari Denki and Jiro Kyoka

Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team I: Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru

Team J: Kirishima Eijiro and Sero Hanta

Team L: Uzumaki Natsuki and Shinsō Hitoshi

"Looks like we're teammates Shinsō-san," Natsuki said as walked over to her partner.

Hitoshi wore a gray and black armor shirt with a harness for supplies, gray and black pants, black boots that had metal attachments on the bottom and on the sides of his legs, and a detachable mask with wrap scarf like Shota's.

"Yeah... umm," Hitoshi tried to form the right words.

"The first teams to fight will be...," Toshinori shuffled his hands around in two boxes labeled 'hero' and 'villain'. "...these guys!"

He held up two balls with the letters A and D on them.

"Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains," Toshinori said. "Everyone else, head towards the monitor room."

"Good luck Izu!" Natsuki told him before she began walking away with the rest of her class.

"Wait, Uzumaki-san!" Hitoshi said. "I...I would like you to train me so I can use my quirk better. Please!"

Natsuki turned around and looked at Hitoshi. He was nervous.

"Okay, but for now we have to go with the rest of our class," Natsuki said. "Let's go Shinsō-san."

With that she turned back around and walked away, Hitoshi following her after a few seconds. This was going to be a very troublesome year.


End file.
